dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Confuseme
Question How did you manage to get the smiley face in the game. Did you use a disk image burning program because the ones I've used haven't worked. Reply Hi, Thank you for your interest in modding the game! We had a lot of discussion on the Data Analysis page (where the smiley is) but never wrote an actual guide once we succeeded. After a while, the comment section became long. This does not fit on the Data Analysis page, so I created a new page called Modding. The program we used to replace the files inside the ISO file is called CDmage. Feel free to ask many questions in the comment section of the new Modding page and make sure that you upload a screenshot once you succeed. ;) You can register an account easily here if you want us to see who wrote. Once you manage to mod the game a bit, please remember to write a bit on the wiki. I wish I did so in the first place. Regards, Confuseme (talk) 18:33, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Modded DragonTamerMCT (talk) 15:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could make me moderator, so I can go and delete a bunch of old pages that dont have information if thats alright and so I can eddit the messages tab. 22:44, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi 64.114.222.81, you will need to create an account at the wiki before you can become a moderator. What pages would you like to delete? What do you mean by the messages tab? What would you like to do with the messages tab? Confuseme (talk) 23:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, that was me. I forgot to login. and there are like 4 pages I found that have the same name, and link to the same place so I wanted to delete them without having to wait. Besides, I have the whole wiki printed out, so if I acsidentally delete the wrong page I can just retype it, and I wanted to add in the messages about our progress on the book we are making, thanks. RotalumE maerD DSL (talk) 05:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, the anonymous account above removed the 'delete' tag from a critized page without debating the issue so I will not make you a moderator. There is an explanation why the page will be deleted in the talk section of the page. The delete tag is meant for users to mark pages that should not exist so that others can debate on its existence. Only then, or in obvious cases, should a moderator remove a page. I would recommend that you put that tag on the pages you want to delete. There is a backup feature on the stats page you can use for storing the entire wiki. Confuseme (talk) 21:22, December 13, 2014 (UTC) -_- I did debate it with Dan's Friend. Look at his account. Besides most of them do have a delete tag, but no one is responding to them. And if you have read what I said, I told him "We will move this to the forum". When I compile everything I will send you all the pages that should be deleted. RotalumE maerD DSL (talk) 21:36, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Just to chime in on this, Confuseme doesn't have bureaucrat privileges, meaning he can't promote or demote people. I just saw him as a stand up contributor and such. I don't mean to cause conflict by modding him. However he has contributed several things of immense value to the wiki, and so far has proven himself to be pretty fair and reasonable. That and I'm somewhat less active than before (still here <3), so another admin seemed like a good idea. Also he has more technical knowledge than I do, so that's another reason. Honestly I probably don't need to justify myself, I just wanted to point out. Just because someone isn't an admin doesn't mean they're not a valued and respected memeber of what little a community we have here. Also keep up the good work Confuseme :D <3 DragonTamerMCT (talk) 17:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I noticed the wiki didn't have a special wordmark like the other wikis I've attended, so I went ahead and made one. It should be in the images section. In Loss, the Senseless Dream (talk) 07:19, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Well instead of banning one of my IP's maybe you could take into consideration that we where in the middle of sorting things out. The only thing that I requested from him is to delete a bunch of usesless pages which found here: http://dreamemulator.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages I think you should look into this, that is all. RotalumE maerD DSL (talk) 02:00, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi RotalumE, I only banned anonymous editing for your IP. This just makes it harder to edit anonymously by mistake. To edit, simply log in. Please let me know if you can not log in from the IP or if you can not edit while logged in. Normally, anonymous editing is turned on for everyone which leads to spam and high workload. I have not banned you or your account, that would be pointless. I reverted the controversial anonymous contribution so it is unfortunately no longer listed on the contributions page for the IP but you can get some info on the ban. There is a category for pages you wish to delete. Any user, including admins, should put the delete tag on the pages they wish to delete. I recently deleted all pages on this list after some users had debated on their removal. Confuseme (talk) 07:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I will be sure to ask you if need help, or at least try to remember to.PeanutofSilliness (talk) 19:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Added a few more pics. Was hoping the green tiles thing would end the game. No luck. CallMeDrJones (talk) 01:14, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Galleries clean up Hey. Had a go at cleaning up galleries and linked more to the natural world gallery. Take a look around & let me know what you think. CallMeDrJones (talk) 06:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Confuseme - could you delete the history on candidates for deletion with ip 123. ... it reveals my IP. CallMeDrJones (talk) 01:24, July 21, 2015 (UTC) : No need - fixed now CallMeDrJones (talk) 04:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks CallMeDrJones! Confuseme (talk) 07:06, July 21, 2015 (UTC) May want to ask staff to hide the author on the history on this page - looks like an IP leak. Also, IMHO, there's no need to protect the candidates for deletion talk page - it was edited by a global helper as it was exposing my IP and needed to be fixed fast - it looked like no mods were on at the time. Might want to chat with them to clear up what happened. Sorry to jump over local admins heads. CallMeDrJones (talk) 09:54, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi, The publishing of author IPs is a decision by Wikia staff that you will need to discuss with them. I protected the candidates for deletion talk page for anonymous users because it can be used for spamming pages. Regards, Confuseme (talk) 17:54, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Front page Hi. I uploaded two pictures that I think would look great on the wiki's front page. LSDDE2.png LSDDE1.png Please consider using it! And thank you for the welcoming. MuscleTrainer and new version of ePSXe (question by Rpax) Hey, did you know in the new epsxe they fixed the waterbug and can make lsd in native widescreen no probs? would really love to see this muscle trainer make it work on it, so can mess around with the game working 100%. im interested in doing a rather thorough video on lsd dream emulator and this little tool would be invaluable, willing to give a tip :) Hi, Cool that people are still using MuscleTrainer :) I created an issue on GitHub https://github.com/Confuseme/MuscleTrainer/issues/10, so more info can be added to that issue. I think it would be easy to implement support for ePSXe 2.0.5. Is 2.0.5 the first version with has the waterbug fixed? Regards, Confuseme (talk) 13:21, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey im pretty sure its only 2.0.5 with the built in video renderer that gives it the proper feel. its also really less buggy than the old epsxe. i look forward to it you can get some great angles of lsd with this Also you should outline that when teleporting outside loaded areas it will crash, it will only work properly when youre using it in a loaded space. Dont think you can fix this its just the game mechanics. Hi again, I added your reply to the issue. Sure, the bug with teleporting outside loaded areas is known. Its issue can be found here: https://github.com/Confuseme/MuscleTrainer/issues/4. Confuseme (talk) 16:14, July 24, 2017 (UTC) New Categories? Hi! I created the category: Lacking Texture Images (dreamemulator.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lacking_Texture_Images) making it easier for future contributions, but accidentally created Lacking Texture Pictures (dreamemulator.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lacking_Texture_Pictures) in the process. Could you please merge the two? Also - would it be better to have categories specific to each texture missing? Thanks! Enso-tron (talk) 01:39, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Astronaut Hey, leaving a message here because I don't think people get notified about replies to comments! This convo has been hilariously out of sync, but I thought I should mention that someone finally managed to capture footage of the astronaut's descent again: https://youtu.be/Vm9AMXBsOP8?t=11m55s Badcafe (talk) 17:26, October 21, 2018 (UTC)badcafe Hello Badcafe, I did notice the video! It is very good. Thanks for the tip. I checked the time links in the video description and they had some other interesting footage that I have never seen. For example, the buildings got extremely tall and then disappeared in the Monument Park. Another nice thing with this video is that we can see what happened before and after. See you in space, Confuseme (talk) 15:50, October 23, 2018 (UTC)